Above All Time
by Ryokana
Summary: It came from the future to save the world... or, a small section of the world...but what is it? And what does it have to do with Miyu? Read more to find out! okay, this is a really bad summary, I know...please don't throw stuff at me! Please just read!


**Chapter 1: Let's do the time warp again!**

Hi there! This is my first fanfiction, and I hope you find it humorous. Rated T for the Language.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Miyu franchise. Or the song the time warp. I just own the imaginary characters and this (sorta overused) plot...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 1-_Let's do the Time Warp again!_

"Nngg… Mommy?" questioned a small girl, around the age of six or seven, maybe seven. She yawned and rubbed the sweep out of her pumpkin colored eyes, blurry from sleep. Her gaze fell upon the shoji door, wide open and inviting in the cool night breeze.

"…Damn it," mumbled the small child, brushing one side of her soft almond-colored hair (although some would swear it to be a paler color under direct sunlight or moonlight) behind her ear—the left one to be exact. She absentmindedly stopped herself and undid what she did, being sure to brush it back on the right side, instead. It was a bad habit of hers to brush her hair behind her left ear. In fact, she was almost _certain _that her left ear was beginning to stick out more than her right ear. She did not want uneven ears—especially after a certain incident involving a classmate and her discovering that inbreeding often caused a non-symmetrical appearance—she felt bad for the poor boy, especially after discovering _how_ closely related his mother and father were. The moral of the story is that SHE is most certainly not inbred.

But we digress.

She returned to the current task at hand, which was closing the door so she didn't have to hear those _stupid_ wind chimes anymore. Who gives noisy-ass wind chimes as a present to someone about to have a child, anyway? Normal wind chimes or small wind chimes or hell—even big wooden wind chimes weren't this clunky and were rather soothing. But nooo… it had to be giant _iron _wind chimes, with multiple bells at the end of each metal slab. Iron! Who makes them out of iron? Anywho, she groaned as she stood up to close the door, seeing as how her body was still partially asleep. Mumbling incoherently about "stupid people who don't close doors" under her breath (although if anyone actually _heard _what she said in full, they most certainly would've gasped in shock at a young girl knowing language that would put a sailor to shame… and would subsequently get her in such trouble if her parents heard, she would most likely end up with some arduous, pain-in-the-ass punishment—literally and figuratively), she stumbled over to the sliding shoji door. She paused for a moment, wryly smiling inwardly at the fact that she was actually glad that her mother wasn't nearby, knowing just how badly she'd be penalized-- ultimately resulting in her ratting out the poor soul that dared to teach her those words. Loose lips sink ships, indeed.

She paused from the current task at hand, subconsciously noting that at this rate, the doors will never get closed. She could hear something. This was not an odd thing, especially not for her—she had rather keen hearing, much like her parent's (both of which, as one may discover, had used it multiple times to see exactly _what_ their daughter was up to, whilst she used hers to pinpoint how close her parents were to her exact location, and whether or not she should not say what she intended to)…it is the matter of the sounds she heard. They came from deep within the forest behind her home, and seemed to be the sounds of a brawl…and hopefully, not something else. A slight shudder ran down her spine…that was _not_ something she wanted to remember—nor did she want to remember her (extremely) embarrassed parent's talk about how what she saw was a natural part of life. Of course, a _certain _family member had to roll his eyes and interject and say, "that's also how you were born". This person, whilst being her uncle and her father's best friend, was immediately clocked afterwards. Her uncle was also the same person who taught her most of those cusswords that she had said not moments before, who taught her of exactly how and why babies are made, and was the same person who has learned to be more careful with what he says when around she and her parents were notably present. She smiled cruelly--for he was also careful with what he did around her even without her parents around, because the minds of small children were _so_ easy make an impact on, and you never know _what_ will slip out of their mouth and _when_…

He had also taught her how to blackmail.

But we digress.

If she listened closely, she could tell that it was, in fact, fighting. She stepped down from the elevated platform of her house and onto stone platforms that served as steppingstones from the house to the main walkway. However, instead of remaining on the designated route, she hopped from the stone to the dewy grass below, and proceeded into the woodland.

So she walked toward the sound. And she walked. And she walked and walked and walked… and walked. She walked to the point where she was getting bored. She wondered what time it was, and figured that she had, at most, been walking for say…five minutes?

Sometimes she wished fights would take place at her house –that way she could watch through the window and be nice and warm and enjoying a big bowl of popcorn. But nooo…her parents just have to worry about her and refuse to stop and think about all the times she had saved their lives. Paranoia is stupid if you don't have a good enough reason to be paranoid…and honestly, they should be more paranoid about what she does when they're gone. Really, she could understand the need to keep her safe…but they already put a barrier around the house, so what's the harm of fighting in the garden? That way, she could see what's going on, and they could keep her safe as well as keep an eye on her, and there would be no surprise attacks like that one time. That surprise attack, in her opinion, was pathetic… she kicked their butts and her parents never found out.

But we digress.

She had to double take when she realized that she was closing in on a clearing… and hadn't even realized it… she didn't even walk into a tree. A bit of background on her and trees: whilst she loved the giant leafy things, they had a bad habit of popping up out of nowhere right in front of her when she was walking…often when she turned (just for a second) to take note of something else. And then bam! She would have walked straight into the foliage-covered log. Somewhere along the way, she decided that it was her cousin's fault. Not her previously-spoken-of uncle's child, he had no children, nor his brother, her other uncle's child—she was too dim-witted and nice to do stuff like that —but her cousin from her aunt on her mother's side (her uncles were from her father's side)…that child was most certainly a miniature jerk-face.

But we, once again, digress.

The sheer fact that she hadn't ran into any trees was quite a shock to her…it was almost as if something was drawing her here…

The moon came into view, she had reached the outer edge of the clearing—and it was bright. The clearing itself wasn't all too bright, but because she had just walked through a dense forest without any light at all, she had to use her "nighttime eyes", as she so dearly called them. And because her eyes had therefore adapted to the dark that had surrounded her, the bright light of the full moon forced her to stop and recuperate for a moment. However, whilst her eyes weren't fully operational, her ears were. She could hear the fighting resonating amidst the trees…could it be that they had found the being that had attacked earlier that day, then disappeared on them merely moments later, so quickly? If they had, it sure was putting up one HELL of a fight.

"Nngg…Mommy?" she called as she rubbed her eyes. She positioned herself in a small niche between two rather large roots of a rather large tree, and peered out into the clearing.

And she gasped.

There was the beast—the creature from before—it was the same but…so different! For starters, it was originally such a low level fiend, were it not quick to flee, it would have been sent off already. To add on, it seemed to now keep her parents at bay whilst before, it had nearly killed itself. The once cute (and pesky) beast had turned into a sadistic predator—it's small, sleek, furry serpentine body with the single spike at the end had been replaced with barb-like bristles, rock hard scales, and a massive amount of huge spikes resting at the tip of it's tail, poised for attack. The two limbs it had owned, small with little claws at the end, were now long, lanky arms with three curved claws at the end of each appendage, at which one could have considered as a hand. A once tiny, almond shaped head with giant eyes and baby horns was transformed into a long, disturbing face with a psychotic smile that crept up and ended almost right beneath it's eyes, now beady and placed high upon it's head…right beneath two mangled, curved horns. The once near-charming beast had become gracefully repulsive.

Now one question remained in the small girls head: what happened to it? It had gone from such a low level to such a high one in such a small amount of time…and look at it—it was deformed beyond comprehension! It should not look like this at all. Her thoughts suddenly turned to her mother…would she be all right? She wasn't exactly feeling well recently…would she be all right?

'_Be careful Mommy…_'she thought apprehensively.

She surveyed the battle as it wore on, and began to notice fatigue in her parents' movements—a misstep here, a slow reaction there—while the monster took no notice and continued with the same vigor as it did ten minutes it go. Then, it happened. She watched as her father protected her mother from a dangerous swipe of the creature's claw, all the while secretly pleading her mother to be careful. Wait…something was up. She changed her focus from her parents to the monster, and watched as the spiked tail readied itself, and then—

She couldn't stop the words from coming out of her mouth, she just couldn't.

" Mama! Papa! Look out!"

Her parents tensed and froze with sudden shock—their daughter was supposed to be at home, in bed! What was she doing here?

" Hinata!" cried out Hinata's mother's angry voice, right before she and her husband got knocked clear off their feet and thrown across the clearing. At least he was cushioning her…there was always a brighter side to hell. As for Hinata, well, that girl would probably finish that thing of before her. She prayed that her daughter would be safe and tended to her unconscious husband, knowing her now-sprained ankle knocked her useful-ness rating down to negative three.

"Hello there, little girl…"venomously cooed the horrendous creature. Hinata's pupils dilated—dear god, that thing had such a ridiculous voice. She had heard her cousin talk with more menacing tones…and that girl was a ditz. She glared at the creature, knowing that it was now absolutely necessary to change and use her powers.

'_Mommy said I shouldn't do this…but…it's my fault, so I gotta!'_, she thought as she called upon a powder blue spirit flame, _'…this is risky, and yet, I have to help! No matter the consequence'._ Her eyes fell upon the flickering azure blaze in her hand.

'Because it's my destiny as well…'

She drew the flame around her and allowed it to engulf her small form. In seconds, her white cotton nightgown seemed to burn away into a graceful, charcoal-colored silk Kimono, complete with a red obi around her waist and a red under-layer kimono beneath the ebony cloth. However, the short sleeves were poofy and the kimono ended at her knees, making the outfit appear more cute and fluffy rather than graceful. Her soft, fawn-colored hair was tied into a pair of ponytails with two red ribbons, while a piece of each ribbon coiled about it's ponytail, giving it a spiraling appearance. A final flash of flame swallowed her, the bright light temporarily blinding the beast.

"So…bright…" muttered the beast, his eyes stinging from pain. Little did he know, in a few seconds, he wouldn't ever have to worry about the pain again.

"_Oh ye demon…_" Hinata started, calling forth another spirit flame in her hands, "your faults amidst this realm, especially against my family, shall be redeemed… for I do not take matters so lightly!" And with that, she surrounded the monster in a brilliant flare, spiraling up into the air.

"And now… your day of reckoning has come. Return from whence you came!" Hinata finished with startling eloquence, and silently patted herself on the back for doing so well and not saying something stupid. Meanwhile, in the background, she could here the creature screaming—not in pain, but in anger—and she just so happened to catch him calling her a name that could singe virgin ears. Unfortunately for him, it did not produce the desired effect simply for the reason that she was honestly not as innocent as she seemed. Beauty and perceived innocence is a deadly combination. Hinata, not one for taking insults, spun around and prepared to give a more appalling comeback, but suddenly remembering her parents were in the sudden vicinity, she (ruefully) left of with just sticking her tongue out and calling him a jerkface.

(_Impressive…_)

Hinata rushed over to her parent's side, ready to chastise her mother for going into battle without being in the proper health conditions. However, whilst switching her attention so quickly, she failed to notice the figure that appeared behind them, floating in midair.

"Mama, Papa! Are you okay? Mama, you're too sicky to fight, and you know it! You shoulda' told me, I could've taken care of it!"

"Hinata, we'll be fine…" her mother said in a hushed tone, trying to reassure her daughter that everything was okay, which in all honesty, was quite difficult. She leaned back on her husband's unconscious form and covertly rubbed her sprained ankle, hoping her daughter wouldn't notice. That too, would be quite difficult. However, Hinata's mother's reassurances were interrupted by a horrifyingly familiar laughter.

"Heh heh heh… _Hellooooo _there Hinata-chan…it's been a while, hasn't it?" cooed a sickly sweet voice.

"It's you!" Hinata cried out in shock, twisting around to get a better view. Granted, she twisted so quickly it put a kink in her back, but that was not a prime concern at the moment. Her prime concern was that woman, that wretch. She now had inkling to what changed the once innocent beast she disposed of. It was a shadow of greater power, it was a monster beneath the bed…and that monster's name—_her_ name—was Aria.

She was, it frank terms, beautiful, if you only took a glance at her and nothing more. Her sapphire and amethyst hair had soft waves to it, which seemed to ripple like water at the slightest hint of a breeze, was tied up into a high ponytail, leaving only a few strands by her ears and her oddly straight bangs. Her eyes were a silvery green, pale and luminescent, with slit pupils much like a cat's. They were beautiful, like some variant of emeralds, but they were also cold and cruel—they were the kind of eyes that could send shivers down a mortal's spine if she just glanced at them. One eye, however, had a purple scar across it, interrupting her facial perfection. Her skin had a deathly pallor, which made her burgundy lips stand out with a macabre feel. She was, in all terms, an epitome of unholy beauty.

Her long, creamy yellow dress adorned her frame and ended mid-calf, but billowing in the air as it was, one couldn't really tell. One could tell where the dress started, though. It didn't cover her shoulders, but instead, started slightly below on the arm, with the neckline cutting straight across the chest and back. The soft, poofy sleeves hid her thin arms, which in retrospect was a good thing, because her arms were kind of lanky. A broad band of copper velvet was tied around the waist, with two silvery strands clipped to it. At the end of one strand, a pearly Ankh with beads that glimmered like stars, and at the end of the other, a sort of jewel with an unnatural glow to it. All in all, the dress gave an appearance of false gentility.

"Oh _yes_, it's me! And I'm here to get revenge on you…_"_Aria said, her silken voice dripping with haughtiness and arrogance. She drew forth one hand, and conjured up pink ball of fluff with giant, over-sized, black-tipped ears and a spikey tail of fuzz. It appeared to be just that, but if one looked close enough, it had little four little pin-like feet. When open, one of its eyes was sweet with baby blue irises, while the other eye was cat-like with a lovely rose hue. However, right now its eyes were closed in pain.

That's the part that scared Hinata the most.

"…And your little _rat_", Aria finished, nearly spitting out the final word.

"_**Pipin-kun**_! If you hurt him—I'll—I'll…" Hinata cried out, feeling regrettably foolish. How could she leave her best friend all alone like that? She should've been more careful! If she lost him, she would never forgive herself.

"Hi…na…ta…" the little rabbit-beast whispered hoarsely, waking up at the sound of Hinata's voice. He sent her apologies through their mind link, feeling bad for not being more aware of his friend's current position, not even when she had left the house. He prayed to god that the mind link on her side was open, and thankfully received a response. Play along, she said, and wait for the signal. Hinata had a plan.

"Or you'll what…?" the cruel women asked with a smug expression upon her face, quite content thinking that she was hacking at the girl's mental state. Little did she know, Hinata wasn't in distress—far from it, in fact.

"Pipin-kun."

Aria's eyebrows perked at the simple statement, confused by the reaction she was (or wasn't) receiving. Shouldn't this girl be vexed about losing her little rabbit-thing? And then, she made her fatal mistake: she crossed her arms. Whilst, on normal terms, this wouldn't be a problem, and would indeed properly show her dissatisfaction with Hinata's rejoinder. However, this put Pipin right in line with the ankh and the jewel, which made his job much, much easier. And from what he and his friends knew from Aria many, long-winded speeches, she would as dangerous as dryer lint without those jewels—and so far, he hasn't seen anyone get killed by that recently. The ankh, known as the **A**nkh **d**e **R**ose, she needed to reclaim the throne to some long-lost kingdom that, somehow, managed to keep its royal bloodline alive, despite everyone else being dead. The jewel, so simply known as the Dream Eye, was like a power booster and could give one insane amounts of power. He wanted that more than the ankh, it was needed on a much more personal level than power.

How else could he find and revitalize his sister without her immortal eye?

But we digress.

Right now, he needed to get to the jewels. If he squirmed just enough, maybe Aria's grip would loosen…

"Hey! What are you…? Cut that out!" Aria cried out in surprise. Wasn't her victim just unconscious? She unfolded her arms, but unfortunately for her, she lost her grip on the little devil and flew out of her hand.

Well, it wouldn't be appropriate to say, "flew", because Pipin did not, as far as he was aware of, know how to fly. Which was unfortunate, because that would mean that he would have to guess and aim properly so that he could at least get one of the jewels…and as he figured, this was going to suck. And so with that, he latched onto her leg…with his teeth.

The high-pitched scream could be heard within a five-mile radius, nearly deafening Hinata and her mother. Her father twitched and turned over, mumbling something about Christmas and earplugs and duct tape. Hinata's mother had enough hearing left to hear this, and rolled her eyes with exasperation—this man was like a rock and dead to the world every time _she_ tried to wake him…she was going to go with more…violent methods if didn't move his lazy butt in a second.

But we digress.

Pipin, by luck, had actually shattered the ankh, hopefully sending Aria to a vegetative state of shock in which there is no returning from, instead of making her really friggin' mad, which there was a 99.9999999% chance of. Unfortunately, he missed the eye, so if she did get mad, she could completely and utterly obliterate them. Fabulous…absolutely _fabulous_.

He then released himself from her leg, if he stayed any longer, she might recapture him and rip him to shreds. That, and her blood was _vile_. Plus she smelled funny. Pipin contemplated more insults he could stick to her as he fell into Hinata's arms. Hinata, on the other hand, contemplated how happy she was just to have her friend back safe and sound, secretly hoping Aria's blood wasn't really acid, like the aliens from the movie Alien. Then she contemplated on why no one ever bothered to give a name to the alien race, or a more creative name for the movie.

But we digress.

Aria, however, was having a fine time losing her grip on realty. Her one key to reclaiming the kingdom so rightfully hers was gone—her one purpose and dream in life diminished by a brat. The world around her seemed to turn scarlet as fury filled her every thought. _The girl would pay._ Aria ripped the Dream Eye from the velvet belt, clasped it in between her hands and began to call forth a large reserve of power.

"Eye of dreams…I call and command you to _destroy_ this insolent brat!" she screamed in rage.

Hinata twisted to face the woman, perturbed that this woman would just not give up! Pipin, on the other hand, was quite worried, knowing that the madwoman could very well unleash destruction in which this planet has yet to see with the eye.

"Hmph! What a sore loser! Even when we beat her at her own game", Hinata said with a lighthearted tone. Pipin, however, was much more concerned, and spoke nervously.

"Hina-chan, she's _uber_ serious this time! And worse yet, she seems to have complete control over the eye! We gotta move, girl!"

Hinata merely nodded, and tried to do so, only to find that she was paralyzed. Panic set in, and everything else was a blur—her mother crying out for her, her dreadful pleas for help, and the bright beam of light that engulfed her and Pipin.

In the end, it was all white…and empty.

Blank and empty.

Was this death? Purgatory, maybe?

Where was she?

"Hey…" called out a childish voice.

Huh?

"…Hey, Hina-chan, wake up~!" it tried again.

"Who…?" Hinata replied, her mind foggy.

"It's me, silly! Don't you recognize me? I'm your best friend's big sis!"

"Kumiko…?" Hinataasked, suddenly realizing where she was. She wasn't dead, she was alive and well inside the eternal time of the eye! Or better to say, Kumiko's eye.

"Correct-a-mundo!" Kumiko giggled. A shallow silhouette of the girl hovered in the nothingness, a mere shadow of her physical appearance. But that was more than enough for Hinata, she could clearly see the girl ethereal appearance—her soft, fluffy white hair that went past her waist was as dream-like as clouds; her smooth, creamy skin; her deep blue, sleeveless sundress that sparkled like the starry night; the pale blue pool that was her eye…and the hauntingly empty hole where her second eye had once been.

"Hey…can you do a favor for me?" Kumiko asked, "Can you go get the rest of my body for me?"

"Huh? Oh, sure", Hinata said, setting her mind back on course. She had to be more careful about letting her mind wander. But then a question struck her—how would she find it?

"Don't worry, I'm sure the guardian would be glad to help!" Pipin's sister said, as if…no, wait, she had read Hinata's mind! And was with that mischievous glint in her eye? What was she up to?

"See you later, alligator!" she giggled cheerfully, cutting off Hinata's thoughts, forcing her into a world of darkness with the sudden goodbye.

"Hinata…n-no…" Hinata's mother sobbed. She felt so weak…and useless. She should've been with her daughter, she should've tried harder to wake up her husband as soon as Pipin escaped, she should've…should've done something! But now her precious daughter, her baby…she was gone. And she'd never see her again. The pain struck her like she was being hit with a pillowcase full of bricks, and she began to weep uncontrollably in the arms of her now-conscious husband. Her husband's guilt was also the same…how could he have stayed asleep for so long? Leaving his wife injured and his child alone, open for attack? He sat there in a state of sheer shock from the loss of his only child, barely noticing anything around him.

Aria cackled cruelly…the brat was out of the picture, and her parents…well; her parents weren't of much use now, were they? Losing her ankh was just a minor setback. She'd find another way to become queen, as nothing could stop her now!

"Oh really? Is that so? I'm sorry, m'dear, but I find it hard to believe that you're supreme as of now… seeing as how Hinata isn't really dead".

Aria froze, her facial expression changing to that of sheer terror. She knew that voice, oh so well. But the last time she'd heard was when she stole the Dream Eye from that child's head all those years below, right before she got her scar from that liar…why resurface now?

Hinata's parents froze as well—did they hear right? Their child…was alive? As for the voice, well, it continued speaking from its source, which just so happened to be the eye.

"…Ah, you may _think_ you have control over me, but this eye is _rightfully_ mine. And if you assume that _I_ would simply roll over like a dog and kill my family and friends, _you've_ got another thing coming! Besides, you let your emotions get in the way a _bit _too much. How do you expect to _properly _use magic if you're all fizzled and angry? So now you've screwed up royally on your behalf, and my little friends are off to retrieve my body…and once they get it, boy, will _you _be sorry! Heh, for a bad guy, you sure are a dumbass!"

Aria looked physically ill, her already pale skin had fallen into a clammy, ashen state, leaving her as white as a sheet. Her once spiteful eyes now mimicked that of deer in headlights, wide and flustered, and she trembled slightly, even though she stood as rigid as a board. The only thing that she was sure kept her from having a heart attack was her biting her lower lip to maintain control. She had seen what happened to her comrades during one of the attempts to retrieve the eye, and it was possibly more hellish than anything you could imagine. If the little twerp got her eye back, then Aria was most certainly doomed. Hinata's mother was much more hopeful. Her daughter was still alive, was she not? But, where exactly was her child? And would she be all right?

Kumiko was kind enough to answer her questions for her.

"Don't worry, Hinata is just fine! She's in the guardian's care now, if you know what I mean…you know where she is, I assume". Hinata's parents sighed, a great burden taken off their shoulders. Her mother gave a relieved smile and thanked the child's spirit for her help.

"Yes, thank you. I know _exactly_ where she is".

~Elsewhere~

Miyu sighed contently as the cool sea winds blew through the trees. They had almost reached the ocean, where she, Larva and Shiina were going to have a picnic. True, as a vampire, Miyu didn't need to eat human food, so a picnic would be pretty pointless (if not silly). But, Shiina suggested it as a sort of one-day vacation from the regular 'wear and tear' of her job as guardian, which would be nice…that and Reiha was getting on her nerves again. And it wasn't that she couldn't eat human food, she just didn't need to. The few luxuries every now and then are perfectly fine, aren't they? Besides, she'd never seen Larva eat anything before, and was curious to see what he did and didn't like to eat, or if he could at all. Above all, she really loved the ocean. Memories of childhood flooded back, of innocent trips to the beach—how she missed it all. In any case, she hadn't been to the vast, blue waters for quite a while now, and part of her missed them so.

"Hey, Miyu, your bun's coming undone again! If you're not careful, it might fly off with wind", Shiina commented to the daydreaming girl.

"Mmhmm…" Miyu replied with an affirmative tone, not really caring. Shiina went to fix the bun, but stopped when she felt the hairs on her back rise, which meant someone was staring sat her, or in her general direction. She turned sharply and glared at Larva.

"Stop staring! Or at least take your mask off, it's creeping me out!" Shiina commanded of him, knowing that there was a one in a million chance that he would even listen to her. Of course, Shiina knew that he was actually staring at Miyu, but it was still pretty damn creepy. He, of course, looked away when Miyu turned to give him an inquisitive look as of why he was staring again. She opened her mouth to say something, trying to mask the humor in her voice, when she froze. They had reached a cliff at this point, the ocean and rocks down at the bottom of it. To the left, in the distance, one could see the beach. They all turned to face the ocean beyond the cliff, their good mood temporarily dampened. It was supposed to be their day off, god damn it! Why did a shinma have to appear _now_, out of all times?

…However…

There was something different about it.

"Show yourself, Shinma!" Miyu said with a weary, but authoritative, voice. And right when she said it, what appeared to be a pearly white bubble appeared, and started to grow.

"What is it?" Miyu asked, turning to Larva, hoping he had some sort of idea of what the snow-bubble was.

"Nothing I've ever seen before…" was his reply as he took his mask of to get a better view of the odd bubble. It was different than any shinma he had ever experienced before, and was beginning to doubt it was actually a shinma.

"Uh, guys, it's getting bigger…" Shiina interrupted. It was, indeed, getting bigger. And then, of course, as any bubble would when it got to be too big, it popped. It did so with such a blinding flash of light, it could've been mistaken for an explosion, were it not for the 'blip!' sound that went along with it.

"…Miyu, are you, um, alright?" Larva asked, slightly befuddled with what just happened, and pondered on what one could say in a situation such as this (with the shinma bubble just popping and all).

"Yeah…I'm fine…" was her reply. The shinma presence was still there, but if it turned out to be another bubble that popped again, she would be truly an utterly baffled, for she'd never dealt with a self-destructing shinma before.

"Nngg…mommy…want…mommy…" cried out a young girl's voice weakly. Miyu spun around to examine the origin of the new voice, stunned that it would be so young. Floating in midair was a little girl no older than six or seven in a poofy nightgown.

Hinata opened her pumpkin eyes ever so slightly to take in the unfamiliar surroundings. She was met with the sight of a beautiful young woman no older than fourteen years of age in a ghostly white kimono so austerely tied with a red obi in the front. The woman's brilliant honey eyes sparkled like the sun, and her long, chocolate hair elegantly pulled into a bun with a red ribbon on the side of her head while a small bit of hair remained down to be wound in the remainder of the ribbon. On the lady's shoulder was a little pink rabbit that kinda looked like the remains of a microwaved peep…the bunnies, not the chickies. Next to the woman was a tall man towering several inches over the shorter woman, attired so blandly in a long, shapeless black cloak. He made up for it with his remarkably beautiful face, adorned with his smoldering ruby eyes and his feathery, silver-aquamarine hair.

Could it be…?

Pipin had, at that time, woken as well. His baby blue eye scanned the area, and was slightly dismayed to see nothing he could recognize.

"Where are we…?" he asked to no one in particular, when a sudden realization came upon him.

"Where's the ground?" he asked, sounding more like a statement than a question. Both he and Hinata looked down below them, seeing only ocean and rocks. Then, whatever invisible magic shield was holding them up vanished, and they began to fall. Quickly (at which a long and easily distinguishable unison of them saying 'SHIT!' could be heard from several kilometers away). Miyu's eyes popped wide open, not quite expecting that to happen.

"Larva!" she called out, signaling for him to help them.

"Rocks! Getting! _Close_!" screamed Pipin, informing his friend that which she already knew. She rolled her eyes. This wasn't her idea of a fun way to die. Then again, neither was getting killed by a lame-ass excuse for a bad guy. Come to think of it, there really wasn't a fun way to die, was there? Dieing is kinda scary…

Her train of thoughts was interrupted by a pair lithe arms wrapping around and cradling her tiny form. She opened her eyes, treated with the sight of her friend curled up in his best impression of a fetal position. She rolled her eyes again, and looked up at the older man that was holding her.

"Uhh…" she tried, not sure what to say.

"It's alright now", were the only words out of his lips before he carried her back up to the cliff top.

A little while later, all five of them were sitting on the cliff, with Miyu and Larva comforting little Hinata, while Shiina and Pipin spoke separately, away from the others.

"Thanking you for saving me", Hinata stated sweetly, and then looked down with a bit of a guilty look upon her face, "…I don't mean to be such a burden to you…honest!" Miyu and Larva looked at each other curiously, this girl spoke with such familiarity, even though they just met her. Miyu tried to crack this puzzle as politely as she could.

Meanwhile, to the side, Shiina had a look of pure surprise upon her face.

"Um, your welcome, but could I ask a question?" The young girl nodded in reply. "Okay, why do you speak of us with such…intimacy? Being that we've barely met, and all…"

Hinata seemed downright shocked. Then a nervous smile appeared on her face, and let out a brief giggle. They wouldn't forget her, would they?

"Oh, come on! You guys couldn't forget about me now, would you? I mean, surely, you would recognize me! This is a really bad prank to pull!"

Miyu and Larva looked at each other, neither of them knew the little nut ball; surely she must have them confused with someone else. The realization that they weren't pretending and really didn't know her shocked Hinata more than when she woke up to find that the tooth fairy had left a button under her pillow rather than a hundred yen, which, to say, shocked her quite a bit, and left her crying for about an hour until her parents came back from their morning walk. Surely, _surely_ this was a nightmare! They wouldn't, no, they couldn't forget about her!

Now she was really upset. If there was one thing that bothered her more in the world, it was being ignored and forgotten.

"No…this… this isn't funny…" she sniffled, her voice trembling. Pipin tried to interject.

"Uh, Hina-chan…"

"No one is too cruel…to…to…" she sniffled again. Pipin rolled his eyes and tried again. This girl was stubborn and a tad spoilt, and wasn't very good at listening when she acted like it.

"Hina-chan…"

"…To forget their own child!" Hinata finished angrily.

"Hinata!" Pipin screamed. She turned and glared at him angrily.

"What?" she snapped back. He gave her an annoyed glance.

"Guess what year Shiina-sama told me it is. Or, to you and I, _was_", He said huffily, " Kumiko was kind enough to _send us back in time_." Hinata's eyes widened, and returned her gaze to her soon-to-be parents. They both looked equally surprised, or perhaps it's better to say they looked absolutely and utterly stunned. Hinata smiled sheepishly and tried her best to apologize, which, to say the least, she didn't do very well.

"Uh… Mama? Papa? I'm uber sorry…I didn't mean to yell…uh…I'll bake apology cupcakes…" she said amiably, but came to no prevail, they looked as shocked as ever.

Their child? From the Future?

How the hell did she get here?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So? How was it? Please review or something...as long some sort of (legible) message gets there, I will be happy. I hope.

...It's really boring here...I should've brought my trusty (evil) sidekick, Byproxy. He's really fun... and he looks like a deranged bunny, so he's mostly cuddly! ...I'll bring him next time.

Now I'm just rambling. Over and out!

Update: Noticed grammar errors--they must be fixed! I don't even know if usefulness is a word…

Sorry I'm taking so long with next chapter! I've had a whole collage of problems, from computer to school to family to laziness. But it'll be up soon, and hopefully I'll have less problems this coming year (no more evil public prep-school for me! Yay!). That, and I have been translating the last five of the Vampire Miyu manga (all the way from Japan! That cost me a butt-load of money…or it would've had I not found an amazing deal online and chose to wait 10 weeks for it to arrive. It was an excruciating wait.). And they sent me a free exchange student newspaper (uhh…).

So…yeah. I hope to get the next chapter up soon.

P.S. Translating the manga is really hard if you don't know Japanese.


End file.
